


A time to love

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: A Time to Love [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Canon Related, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of situations in which Kirishima and Yokozawa found themselves drawn to each other. Most of them using themes as starting points. May or may not get AUs inbetween</p>
            </blockquote>





	A time to love

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for this part:**  
>  Gen. Kirishima Zen, mention Hiyori and Yokozawa.   
> Kirishima is working late, feeling tired and hungry. His daughter sent him an exciting message. Spoilers to chapter 3. 
> 
> for the 100_situations community, theme set Table 1, might have some AUs… who knows...  
> theme: 01. Tired

**01\. Tired**  
  
His vision was swimming as he re-read the second paragraph, again and again. Inconsistencies in the sentences no longer stood out like blazing neon signs in the night, as his eyes seemed to narrow and water with each word, refusing to register in his mind. It felt as if someone started stuffing cotton balls in his face, all soft and white blobs popping in front of him.  
  
Kirishima blinked, trying to push away the illusion of white cotton his eyes procured through exhaustion. There was no time to feel sleepy. His deadline was tomorrow and the editing should be done as soon as possible. Despite wanting to speed up, Kirishima felt himself tiring more. His neck was killing him. His back felt like it was ready to break. His head was rolling unconsciously up and down to seduce him into sleeping on his desk. And he felt as if someone was grinding sand across eyeballs. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed for the cup of cold coffee on his right and chucked down the caffeine in one go, hoping to give his sluggish mind a boost of consciousness.  
  
Suddenly his cell phone vibrated in his pants. During work hours he always kept it in silent mood. He didn’t usually get a lot messages or calls past eleven in the evening. Considering that fact, he thought perhaps it was Hiyo, his daughter, messaging him about tonight’s dinner. His hand automatically reached for the mobile phone, flipping it open to read the incoming sender’s name.  
  
Definitely Hiyo.  
  
 ** _“Please work hard, Papa~! <3 Yokozawa-oniichan and I are making nikujaga for dinner~!”_ **Hiyo’s message sparkled. Underneath her message was a picture of Yokozawa in a familiar polka-dotted apron over his work suit, his face set seriously as he peeled one potato. Something familiar shot right through his chest.  
  
Kirishima found himself staring at the picture. Excitement bubbled up from the pits of his stomach, welling up to his chest and suddenly, he no longer felt tired out. He straightened his seating position and grinned to his nearest officemate, Katou in fact. The other man looked like he was ready to die right then and there. Poor guy, he probably had no one waiting for him at home.  
  
“I can’t wait to get home now~.” Kirishima said aloud.  
  
“… Hah?” came Katou’s weary response.  
  
“Yokozawa is waiting for me at home! He and my Hiyo had made dinner~,” Kirishima couldn't keep the thrilled tone from his voice. “Look~! Look!” Kirishima then pushed his mobile phone in front of Katou’s face.  
  
Katou instantly sat up straight, his weariness disappearing. He blinked several times at the wonderful picture, his jaw dropping and stared in disbelief at the picture in front of his face. “T-The—w-what the hell—this is the real thing? Yokozawa from the Sales department? He can cook?”  
  
“Surprising, isn’t it? He makes a wonderful housewife!”  
  
"Housewife?"  
  
 _That_ got everyone’s attention. The whole  _JAPUN_  department immediately crowded around Katou to see this  _wonderful housewife_ called Yokozawa from the Sales department.  
  
In the back of Kirishima’s mind, he knew he should feel a little guilty for showing the world this side of Yokozawa which only he and Hiyo had the privilege of sharing. Surely, Yokozawa wouldn’t appreciate being called a housewife. Surely, Yokozawa would throw a tantrum in front of Kirishima for messing around. Yokozawa would probably threaten Kirishima in some way, his face contorted from his usual cool façade and going all red. For that reason, Kirishima reasoned to himself, showing off a cute Yokozawa in Hiyo’s apron made it all worthwhile. He could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks:
> 
> After reading the translated novel, this pairing is begging to be written. I couldn't resist. So I tried out using the themes from 100_situations as inspiration.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.
> 
> P.S. Lost the notes for the original drabbles that used the 100_situations themes. :(


End file.
